Unique
by monkeydietz
Summary: Naruto is back and he in for two little surprises and an old friend comes home. R&R naruhinshipping
1. telling the two

_ME:this is my first naruto fanfic i hope you like it and i can NOT spell all the names right if the are not right please tell me and i will try and fix them in the next book  
__HINATA: please just get on with the disclaimer  
_ME:_allright will you do it then HINATA  
HINATA:fine mankey dietz does not own naruto or anything naruto realted ro would allready have a few cosplay coustumes  
ME:thanks_  


* * *

Unique

As he was laying in his bed he dreamt of what it would be like when he was hokage. When suddenly a knocking wakes him up. He gets out of bed irritated and opens the door. Standing there is one the hokage's messenger ninja "hello Naruto the Hokage and lord Hygua would like to talk to you. The are at the Hygua home waiting for you." He thanks the messenger and he goes to the Hygua house. When he gets there he sees Hinata, a girl he was familiar with but did not know that well, he had not really spoken to her since the attack an the village."Hello Hinata," he remembered the last thing she had to him '_I love you'_ that was the first time someone had every said to him," I hope your recovery went well. You seem to be doing good." Hinata had been able to learn control of her blushes recently but Naruto would always have a way to make her heart race."Hello Naruto-kun. Thank you, may recovery did go well. Father instructed for me to wait out here for when you arrive and escort you in. Now if you would please follow me." She leads him in and to the main room."Father he is here." She announces after she opened the. Their sitting in the room is the Hokage and Lord Hygua. They both look up an acknowledge the two youths."come in and sit both of you."The Hokage says, they both did as they were told," Naruto , you know who you parents are correct?" he looks at down thinking how to anser the question. The Hokage sees him struggling to word it right " It is alright Naruto to say who they are." He is glad to be able to say who they are but will settle with just the nicknames" My father was the gold flash and my mother was the red haired demon of the Leaf village" Th Hokage and the Lord Hygua get a grin across their faces" Then you know why no one was told who your parents were." Naruto knew that if anyone found out his secret then he would be treated defrent" Yes I know what would happen I would be treated worse then khonhomure ." Hinata had been able to follow the conversation up to Naruto being treated worse then the thirds grandchild " Excuse me but why would Naruto be treated worse than the thirds grandchild. Any chunin knows who the host of the nine-tails is." The two grown-ups and Naruto had forgotten that Hinata was in the room as well. Her father realized Hinata knew why the two of the were here but She must be wondering just like Naruto" ok...time to get down to why we are here. Hinata you know of the arranged marriage that happens between the nomiad and hygua every fifth generation.""Yes, Father but naruto is an uzimaki not a nomiad.""actually Hinata I am a nomiad I was just givien my mothers name so as to have some peace."

* * *

_ME:please read and reivew  
NARUTO:i want to do the next annoncment  
ME:fine go ahead  
NARUTO:next chapter willl be up after 10 reivew_


	2. supprise

_sorry for the wait took forever to decied on how to continue. To one of the reviewers I am sorry but I forgot to mention that I have rather bad spelling. Please no more flames!_

Hinata was stunned where she sat. Right next to her was the only living relative to one of the most respected man and strongest woman in the history of the village . Naruto's mind was half in the real-time and half concentrating on trying to find a way of telling Hinata his true feeling and not just saying it because they were in an arranged marriage. Tsunade was on the floor rolling with laughter at the to blushing was switching his glaze between the two powerful young ninjas before him. "Daughter is there something wrong. I thought you would have been very pleased with who you is going to be your husband?" Hinata was brought out of her frozen state by her father's question."No father it is not that but, I am just...surprised that you have not tried to find a loophole in rule." Hiashi had a look of pleasure on his face at hearing his daughter talk to him with out stuttering" Hinata dear I would find it very dishonorable not to allow you to marry the man you love. That and before I was the clan head Minto was my best friend we made a pact that when and if we had kids that would be able to marry each other than it would also be a perfect way to not only keep the clan in power but also I know you will be treated with respect and be safe. Now would someone please tell me why the Hokage had to come be here when this is a private matter? I mean no dis-respect and I under stand you wanting to be there for Naruto but surely there are more pressing matters at hand then this?" Secretary he assumed that shinzue had thrown away all her shake(agin) and was hoping to get some here. Tsunde looks down with a look of what seemed like fear in her eyes "Well Hiahsi it is quite simple I am Naruto's*mumble*" Naruto had his smile that meant he was up to something. " I am sorry but I do not think anyone heard what you said would you please repeat that?" Tsunde had a blush on her face. Oh... he had heard her with that good hearing of his. "I hope you will excuse my resistance on the subject but just to think this makes me remember _him_." Hinata get up from her spot to walk over to Tsunde and put her arms around her "Please Tsunde, we all know the pain of losing a loved one but we all need to move on and this will help. so please tell us." Tsunde looks to Hinata with a look of love and graduate in her eyes " Thank you Hinata. Ok the reason I am here is that I am Naruto's god-mother and with Jiraiya no longer with us I am his only guardian." The tears were now flowing freely down her face. Hinata tries her best to comfort her and saying stuff like 'everything will be all right" and "we all miss him to." Naruto had a knowing look on his face but on the in side he was surprised if Tsunde was his god-mother then that meant her and Jiraiya had to have been together. Naruto got up and started pacing back and forth. The other three persons in the room looking up to the boy pacing like a lion around the room. Hiashi was the fist to break the silence that had come over them. "Naruto is there something? I know this is a lot to take in but there is one more thing you should know." There is suddenly a knock at the door. "who is it?" Hiashi ask. Neji opens the door sir there is a girl here asking to see you. She says that you would be very happy to see her-" he suddenly knocked to the floor as a young girl comes running through thee door. As soon as she saw Naruto she jump on him and started crying" I can not believe it your alive"

_HINATA: NARUTO UZAMAKE WHO IS THAT GIRL AD WHY DID SHE HUG YOU?  
NARUTO: um.. monkey are you going to tell me who that girl is before these girls kill me!TSUNDE: NARUTO EXPLAIN NOW!  
next time who is the mystery girl? and will Naruto survive the attack from the ones who love him?_

_Hi had to redo a lot of mistakes (Again)her is the better chapter and chapter three should be up soon(hopefully!)_


	3. Who is that GIRL?

Hinata was torn between what was expected of her as the heir of her clan and her burning desire to know why this young little girl had called her fiance. After deciding to act like the good wife she was taught to be and wait for her one true love to explain, as she waited with the rest of her family for an explanation of just who the girl hanging from him was when she noticed the piece of paper that was resting in front of the shy women. What made the letter even stranger was that it was addressed to former Hinata Hugyuu."that's odd, she thought,"no-one ever writes to me." Though our curious young women did end up reading the note and the contents surprised turned to the little girl who moments ago she had been looking at with a hostile look in her eyes but know those eyes held the love that no-one have ever been able to express quietly handed the note to Naruto while taking the sleeping girl from him at first the young one stiffened but then relaxed as a familiar scent filed sense and then feel quickly into a deep slumber. Naruto smiled at the two girls then started to the note that was passed his way the further on down he read the more his chin dropped finally he finished the note and looked at the two young women with a soft smile. He then contributed the game of pass the note onto h his guardian who decided to stop the game of wait till you got the one thing that explained who their mystery could was by reading the note out loud. "Dear us of the past we are sending our beloved Yana to the past four her own protection. We are currently involved in a major battle to preserve the clan of the Uzamaki from a threat from the past. We are in believe that if we send our daughter that has this special ability that only she has then we can prevent this event from also helping in the future. We know that most of you will have your dought of of this to be true so here are some facts that only we would know my mother was the nine trail commander before me and before her was the wife of the hokage, to Lord Hahsi for the first two years of Hinata's years in the academy you followed her and her guard to and from just to make sure the little sunshine was safe, Tsunade you never wanted to admit it but Dan was not your first love. Naruto, when you were younger there was only one ANBU you trusted her name was snake. Hinata though everyone knows of your feelings for Naruto no-one knew that Kiba was your first kiss when you both had completed your first C ranked mission and that was when you two realised that there could never be a relationship between you two. Also never come between a guy and his love that he has not seen in a very long time. Well now we must bid you goodbye."

**A/N I know that I haven't updated in a while but this is actually starting to take sharp of how I want the story to go. I will upload when I can and hopefully get to clues.**


End file.
